under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dicker als Wasser
Dicker als Wasser ist die achte Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Die Situation um die Wasserversorgung in der Stadt droht zu eskalieren, während Julia mit Joe im Wald eine interessante Entdeckung macht. Inhalt Mitten in der Nacht wird Big Jim von Geräuschen in seinem Haus aufgeweckt. Als er bewaffnet nach dem Eindringling sucht, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Junior handelt. Big Jim lässt die Waffe aber vorerst nicht sinken, da er erfahren hat, dass sein Sohn für den Tod von Clint Dundee verantwortlich ist. Er verlangt daraufhin, dass Junior aus dem Haus verschwindet und macht ihm klar, dass er ihn von nun an nicht mehr als seinen Sohn betrachtet, während er betont, dass Juniors Verhalten immer mehr dem seiner Mutter kurz vor deren Tod gleicht. Junior verlässt daraufhin sein Zuhause, gibt seinem Vater jedoch zu verstehen, dass er keine schlechten Worte bezüglich seiner Mutter mehr hören will. Im Garten der McAlisters hebt Barbie ein Grab für die verstorbene Alice aus, als Julia zu ihm stößt und sich Gedanken über einen möglichen Zusammenhang von Alices Tod mit der Geburt von Harriets Baby macht. Im Haus durchstöbert Angie währenddessen die Vorräte und muss feststellen, dass diese langsam zur Neige gegangen sind. Sie beschließt daraufhin, mit Joe ein paar Lebensmittel aus Rose' Diner zu holen. Bevor die beiden aufbrechen, stößt Norrie zu ihnen, die sichtlich mitgenommen vom Tod ihrer Mutter ist und ihr Unglück an Joe auslässt. Im Diner können Angie, Joe und Julia noch ein paar Lebensmittel zusammensuchen. Auch Big Jim kommt zu ihnen und Angie informiert ihn darüber, dass Junior sie erneut belästigt hat, trotz Jims Bestätigung, dass jener dafür sorgen wird, dass Junior sich zurückhält. Als Wiedergutmachung verspricht Big Jim, mehr Lebensmittel zu besorgen, um Angie dabei zu unterstützen, das Diner wieder zu öffnen. Nebenbei äußert er, dass sie aber in Zukunft wohl die Ernte selbst einfahren müssen, da die Nahrung unter der Kuppel langsam rar wird. Währenddessen beginnen im Ei unter der kleinen Kuppel erneut violette Funken zu glühen. Auf Ollie Dinsmores Farm angekommen, versucht Big Jim erneut einen Handel mit ihm zu machen und bietet ihm wieder sein Propan an. Doch Ollie ist nicht an einem Abkommen mit Big Jim interessiert und macht ihm klar, dass er erst wieder sein Wasser zur Verfügung stellen wird, wenn Big Jim seines Amtes als Mitglied des Stadtrates enthoben wurde. Um den bestehenden Frieden in der Stadt zu wahren, hilft Barbie Linda weiterhin als Deputy aus. Als Linda Junior mit einem Gewehr entdeckt, da jener gerade auf Streife gehen will, macht sie ihm klar, dass er von ihr auf Bewährung gesetzt wird und sie es nicht gestatten wird, ihm mit dem Gewehr loszuziehen, um einen Vorfall wie mit den Dundees zu verhindern. In Eile stößt Big Jim zu ihnen, der Linda und Barbie über Ollies Unwillen zur Kooperation aufklärt. Big Jim will daher Ollie an Hand des Gesetzbuches enteignen und ihm die Kontrolle über sein Land und vor allem den Brunnen abnehmen. Nachdem Angie, Julia und Joe mit einigen Vorräten zum Haus der McAlisters zurückkehren, gibt Norrie Joe die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter, da er es war, der sie zu dem Ei geführt hat. Joe versucht sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch Norrie lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen und teilt ihm mit, dass sie und Carolyn das Haus verlassen werden, sobald sich Carolyn etwas gesammelt hat, die immernoch an Alices Totenbett sitzt. Big Jim, Linda und Barbie fahren mit Unterstützung von Junior und Carter zur Dinsmore-Farm. Doch dort treffen sie Ollie nicht allein an, denn auch er hat ein paar Männer zusammengerufen und ist ihnen in der Zahl deutlich überlegen. Big Jims Versuch, ihn friedlich zu vertreiben scheitert daher und Carter wird ins Knie geschossen, als Ollie verdeutlichen will, dass er von Big Jim auf seinem Land keine Befehle entgegen nehmen wird. Als sich zurückziehen wollen, ergreift Junior die Chance und läuft zu Ollie über. Julia bemerkt, dass Norries Worte Joe schwer getroffen haben und macht ihm klar, dass Frauen nicht immer alles meinen was sie sagen, besonders dann, wenn sie selbst sehr verletzt sind. Daraufhin erwähnt Joe zufällig, dass alles anders wäre, hätten sie nicht am Vortag das Ei gefunden. Verwundert fragt Julia nach und Joe erzählt ihr von der Entdeckung. Den Rückschlag auf der Farm will Big Jim nicht kampflos hinnehmen und plant, mehr Männer zusammen zu rufen und dann einen erneuten Versuch zu starten. Barbie spricht sich zwar dagegen aus, doch Big Jim ist nicht zu bremsen und macht sich auf den Weg. Unterdessen hat Barbie einen anderen Einfall und er schlägt Linda vor, das dringend benötigte Wasser aus einer anderen Quelle zu beziehen. Linda weiß allerdings, dass nach dem Bau von Ollies Brunnen alle weiteren Quellen versiegt sind. Daraufhin schlägt Barbie vor, den Brunnen zu zerstören, da dass Wasser dann wieder ungehindert fließen kann. Als die beiden Big Jim von diesem Plan berichten wollen, hat sich jener schon mit mehr als einem Dutzend Männern umgeben, die bereit sind, ihn zu unterstützen und dabei auch nicht vor dem Gebrauch einer Waffe zurückscheuen. Barbies Plan stößt bei Big Jim daher auf taube Ohren und auch das hohe Verletzungsrisiko bei einem bewaffneten Angriff, lässt Big Jim nicht fackeln. Auf der Farm befragt Ollie Junior nach seinem Motiv, Big Jim den Rücken zu kehren. Junior erzählt etwas widerwillig, dass sein Vater ihn aus dem Haus geworfen hat. Ollie zeigt sich wenig überrascht und das Gespräch fällt auf die angespannte Vater-Sohn-Beziehung, die seit dem Tod von Junior Mutter besteht. Junior muss dabei von Ollie erfahren, dass seine Mutter nicht bei einem Unfall gestorben ist, wie sein Vater ihm sagte, sondern mit dem Auto, in dem sie gestorben ist, Selbstmord begangen hat. Über diesen Verrat seines Vaters in Rage, verlangt Junior von Ollie, dass er selbst es sein wird, der seinen Vater tötet. Im Wald angekommen, führt Joe Julia zu der kleinen Kuppel, unter der sich das Ei befindet. Julia ist verwundert über diesen Anblick und berührt die Kuppel. Als sie diese mit beiden Händen anfasst, taucht vor ihren Augen ein zweiter Joe auf. Die Erscheinung sagt die Worte: "Der Monarch wird gekrönt werden." Vollkommen perplex lässt sie die Kuppel wieder los und sieht den richtigen Joe an, der von der Erscheinung nichts mitbekommen hat, und berichtet ihm davon. Doch er ist weniger verwirrt als Julia und entgegnet lediglich, dass die Alice, die ihm und Norrie gestern erschien, nur da stand, ohne mit ihnen zu reden. Angie trifft im Haus auf Norrie und diese erzählt ihr von der Schule, auf die ihre Mutter sie bringen wollte und dass dies der Grund sei, warum sie sich in Chester's Mill befinden. Norrie betont außerdem, dass es allein Alices Schuld wäre, dass sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat, da es ihre Idee war, Norrie aus Los Angeles wegzubringen. Dann bemerkt Norrie die vielen Schneekugeln in Angies Zimmer und Angie erzählt ihr, dass sie vor hatte, Chester's Mill so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und jede der Städte zu bereisen, die die Schneekugeln zeigen, doch stattdessen ist sie nun scheinbar in dieser Stadt gefangen. Um ihrem Unmut Luft zu machen, sammelt Angie alles Schneekugeln ein und geht mit Norrie zu der Kuppel. Dort werfen sie fröhlich eine Kugel nach der anderen dagegen, die dabei in kleine Teile zerspringen. Als Norrie jedoch die Kugel ihrer Heimatstadt in den Händen hält, kommen ihr die Tränen, da sie sich allein für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich fühlt. Angie versucht, die schluchzende Norrie zu trösten. Die Dunkelheit bricht an, als sich Big Jim mit seinen Anhängern erneut auf der Farm eingefunden hat und den Angriff plant. Auf seine Frage, wo Barbie sei, weiß Linda keine Antwort. Jener hat Big Jims Plänen zum Trotz eine Bombe gebaut und ist gerade im Begriff, diese am Brunnen zu installieren, als er von einem von Ollies Männern erwischt wird. Er kann ihn erst nach einer heftigen Schlägerei abschüttelt. Auch Ollies restliche Männer haben die Eindringlinge bemerkt und das Feuer wird eröffnet. In der Schießerei wird Phil verwundet und Linda bringt ihn außer Reichweite der Waffen, um ihn zu verarzten. Barbie gelingt es währenddessen, die Bombe zu zünden, und der Brunnen geht in die Luft. Als Big Jims Männer realisieren, dass der Grund, wegen dem sie hergekommen sind, nicht mehr existiert, ergreifen sie die Flucht. Big Jim selbst wird jedoch von Junior niedergeschlagen und ins Farmhaus gebracht. Als Big Jim wieder zu sich kommt, verlangt Junior die Wahrheit über seine Mutter zu erfahren. Erst als er seine Waffe gegen seinen Vater erhebt, beginnt Big Jim zu sprechen. Er bestätigt, dass sie nicht bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen sei, sondern vorsätzlich gegen den Baum gefahren ist und dass sie in den Tagen zuvor ein merkwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hat. Den Zeugen des Selbstmordes hat er damals bezahlt, damit die Geschichte unter Verschluss bleibt. Auf Juniors Frage hin, warum er ihn über die ganze Zeit hin angelogen habe, erwidert Big Jim, dass er seinem Sohn den Gedanken daran, dass sein Mutter sich gegen ein Leben mit ihnen beiden entschieden hat, ersparen wollte. Ollie hat genug von der emotionalen Situation zwischen Vater und Sohn und will Big Jim selbst erschießen, als er bemerkt, dass Junior nicht mehr so sicher wirkt. Doch als er die Waffe gegen ihn erhebt, wird er selbst von einer Kugel getroffen, die Junior auf ihn abgefeuert hat, und bricht tot zusammen. Joe und Julia kommen wieder zu Hause an und treffen im Garten auf Norrie, die vor dem Grab für Alice auf Joe gewartet hat. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten und sagt Joe, dass sie, auf Angies Wunsch hin, mit der Beerdigung auf ihn gewartet haben. Barbie sucht Big Jim auf, um ihn über den Tod der fünf Menschen zu unterrichten, den Big Jim zu verschulden hat. Jener zeigt jedoch keine Reue. Diese Einstellung überrascht Barbie nicht, da er sich schon ausgemalt hat, warum Big Jim die Brunnen nicht sprengen wollte. Er konfrontiert ihn mit seiner Vermutung, dass er gern selbst die Macht über diese Lebensgrundlage in den Händen gehabt hätte, was von Big Jim nicht bestritten wird. Beide machen einander klar, dass sie für den anderen ein gefährlicher Feind wären. Zurück auf der Polizeiwache findet Linda Junior auf dem Bett in einer der Zellen wieder. Er sagt ihr, dass er kein zu Hause mehr habe. Als sie ihn nach Ollie fragt, informiert Junior sie über dessen Ableben und gibt Linda zu verstehen, dass er nie wirklich vor hatte, überzulaufen, sondern nur so tat, um in Ollies Reihen spionieren zu können. Die Nacht ist angebrochen und Julia und Barbie wollen den Tag beenden. Julia erzählt Barbie von den Worten der Joe-Erscheinung, die auch für ihn rätselhaft klingen. Vor dem Haus beobachtet Angie derweilen Joe und Norrie, während Julia die Worte noch einmal vor sich hin spricht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *James "Junior" Rennie *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Big Jim Rennie *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Ollie Densmore Quelle myFanbase